dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Tallbird Egg
Normal= |-| Hatching= A Tallbird Egg is a large blue egg with white speckles. They can be found in Tallbird Nests, guarded by a single Tallbird, and will hatch into a new Tallbird (after a few days), if the mother is killed. Tallbird Eggs can be used as a Food item to restore 3 Health and 25 Hunger. They do not spoil and do not stack. A Tallbird Egg can also be placed near a fire, where it will become a Hatching Tallbird Egg and eventually hatch into a Smallbird. In shipwrecked they can only found in a Magma field Cooking A Fried Tallbird Egg is made by cooking a Tallbird Egg over a Campfire, Fire Pit, or Dwarf Star. It restores 37.5 Hunger when eaten. A Fried Tallbird Egg will spoil after 6 days and stacks to 20. Tallbird Eggs can also be used as an ingredient in a variety of Crock Pot recipes. Hatching Tallbird Egg A Hatching Tallbird Egg is a Tallbird Egg that has started to hatch after being placed near a Campfire or Fire Pit for at least 10 seconds. Hatching takes roughly 3 days before it will become a Smallbird. A Hatching Tallbird Egg can be eaten to restore 5 Health and 23 Hunger. It can also be cooked over a fire, resulting in a Fried Tallbird Egg. The Hatching Tallbird Egg will lose colour and audibly shiver if it is too cold, which will usually happen at night or Winter at any time. When it is too cold it must be placed next to a fire or it will freeze after 30 seconds and turn into Wet Goop. If the egg is too hot, it will turn red and audibly sweat. This is likely to happen if it is day and the egg is next to a fire. The egg should be distanced from the fire in this case or it will overheat after 30 seconds and become a Cooked Morsel (except during Winter, when the egg should be next to a fire during the day). A Hatching Tallbird Egg can be picked up and moved without resetting the hatching process, but it will not continue hatching until it is placed on the ground again. Tallbird Eggs are neither cold nor hot when near a fire at Dusk. Tips * One way to get an Egg to hatch is to sleep through the night without using a fire. * Pigs and Spiders will eat Tallbird Eggs left on the ground. * In Reign of Giants, Buzzards will eat Tallbird Eggs left on the ground. * Tallbird Eggs can be stored in a chest in case of emergency food shortage, as they never spoil if not cooked. * Tallbird Eggs make an excellent food source to keep near a Touch Stone or Meat Effigy. * Combining one Tallbird Egg with a twig and two monster meats in a Crock Pot will safely produce Bacon and Eggs. Usage Trivia * When a Tallbird Egg is picked up, examining it will give the standard quotation based on the last state it was in when on the ground. For example, picking up a Tallbird Egg when day comes after it was near a fire will result in its examination indicating it is too hot. * Pigs will comment "Mmm. Beaky" after eating the Egg Bugs * Although Endothermic Fires and Fire Pits are meant to cool their surroundings, they still overheat hatching eggs during the day and warm them at night (''RoG''). Gallery Hatching Tallbird Egg too close to fire during day.png|Hatching Tallbird Egg too close to fire during day Hatching Tallbird Egg next to fire during night.png|Hatching Tallbird Egg next to fire during night Hatching Tallbird Egg too far from fire during night.png|Hatching Tallbird Egg too far from fire during night File:Don't Starve How To Raise a Tallbird-0|How to raise a Tallbird Hatching Egg.jpg|A Tallbird Egg in a base camp. Tallbird laying an Egg.png|A Tallbird laying its egg. pl:Jajo Wysokiego Ptaka T Category:Eggs Category:Healing Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Perishables Category:Non-Flammable